Quick disconnect couplings often provide complementary male and female coupling members that engage one another to provide sealed fluid transmission across the interface of two separate fluid transmission lines. Both the male and female coupling members of such quick disconnect couplings typically provide valves that close when the coupling is in an uncoupled state such that the fluid is sealed within the fluid transmission lines. It has been known to use compression springs to force such valves shut when the coupling is in its uncoupled state.
In many applications, it is desirable to minimize the amount of ambient air that is introduced into the fluid transmission lines upon engaging the male and female coupling members. Ambient air may be introduced into the fluid transmission lines, for example, when the male coupling member enters a cooperatively sized recess in the female coupling member and thereby traps ambient air inside the quick disconnect coupling.
It would be desirable to provide a quick disconnect coupling that prevented air from being trapped inside the coupling during engagement and provided a securing means that quickly connected and disconnected the coupling.